A soccer love story
by starmoonbear
Summary: the children at Sun Garden haven't seen each other in years but after Reina meet's back with her old friends again, even her crush Hiroto but nothing is going as well as she planed
1. Chapter 1

Xxx

Reina was at home watching TV until she heard her cell phone ring; Reina picked up her cell phone and answered it. On the phone was Burn and Gazelle and said she was invited to their very special birthday party they were hosting for Hiroto. "Wait why are you asking me to come?" Reina asked " Because your his best friend" Burn said Happily "and it would be more great if all of his friends can come since we all haven't seen each other in 4 years" Gazelle said "Fine I'll come" Reina said "don't forget his birthday is tomorrow" Burn said "of course I know that, I never forgot once" Reina said slightly turning red " Okay your job is to get Hiroto to our old tree fort" Gazelle said "why do I have to get him?" Reina said Blushing "because everyone already has a job" Gazelle said "fine I'll get him here" Reina said "okay see you then" Burn said as they hang up.

Suddenly Reina's door bell rang, "huh?" she opened the door and tears started falling, at her door was Midorikawa tears started to fall down his cheeks as well "Reina is that really you?" Midorikawa asked "Yes it's me, I haven't seen you since 8 years ago after you left" Reina said "yeah I've been so busy lately" Midorikawa said "Oh are you coming to Hiroto's secret birthday party?" Reina asked "Yeah I'm being the cake" Midorikawa said "oh, I need to bring Hiroto to the fort" Reina said "oh by the way do you still have feelings for Hiroto still?" Midorikawa asked Reina blushed "I guess that's a yes Midorikawa laughed "oh yeah I forgot to ask you, what brings you here?" Reina asked "Oh yeah, your mail got in with mine" Midorikawa said "we live by each other now" Reina said happily "yeah isn't that great" Midorikawa said as they both laughed "well got to go now see you tomorrow" Midorikawa said as he left.

The next day

Reina got up early and called Hiroto "Hello?" Hiroto said "where are you right now?" Reina asked "I'm at home" Hiroto said "then come to Sun Garden" Reina said "sure" Hiroto said as he hung up.

A few minutes later at Sun Garden

"So what do you need" Hiroto said "well follow me if you what to know" Reina said "I can't I'm busy" Hiroto said "what! What are you doing?" Reina said shocked "I have a date with my girlfriend today" Hiroto said Reina felt like her heart stop "Oh I see, well happy birthday" Reina said as ran off crying.

At the tree fort

"Hey is that Reina" Gazelle said "she crying!" Burn said "what!" Midorikawa said as he quickly climbed down the latter "Reina! What Happened?" Midorikawa asked as he handed he handed her a napkin "Hiroto said he's not coming, he's going to spend the day with his girlfriend" Reina said sadly "well I'll talk to him for you" Midorikawa said "no don't" Reina said Midorikawa looked at her with questioning looks but still nodded in agreement. "well this party is useless now" Gazelle said sighing "no we can still have fun even without Hiroto" Ruru said "Ruru is right we can still have fun even without Hiroto" Fumiko said

A few hours later

"Wow that was fun" Burn said happily "we should all go home now, it getting late" Gazelle said as he looked up at the sky "Let's all head home" Ruru said as everyone nodded and left.

With Midorikawa

"Reina!" Midorikawa yelled, Reina looked back "do you want to walk home together?" Midoriwawa asked "sure, I would like some company" Reina said happily "so how do you feel about Hiroto dating someone else" Midorikawa "well it is upsetting but it's his decision" Reina said sadly "I have an idea" Midorikawa said "what's your idea?" Reina asked "how about we pretend to date so Hiroto will know how you felt" Midorikawa said Reina blushed a bit of that thought because she didn't date anyone before but agreed anyways "then see you tomorrow and we will meet at the train station" Midorikawa said "okay" Reina said

At the train station

Reina was wearing a purple sweater, tan looking shorts, long laced converse boots and Midorikawa was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, grey running shoes and headphones around his neck "wow Reina it's a first time I seen you wearing casual clothing" Midorikawa said as he smiled "my first time seeing you wear something that's not your uniform" Reina joked "c'mon Hiroto said he was going to be here with his girlfriend" Midorikawa said "is that him" Reina asked "yeah it's him, great job Reina" Reina smiled "now we have to hold hands" Midorikawa sighed "H-hold hands" Reina stammered "we have to or he won't think we are dating" Midorikawa said "fine" Reina sighed Midorikawa told Reina's hand and ran to Hiroto. "Hey Hiroto what a coincidence meeting you here" Midorikawa laughed "But I told you where I was going yesterday" Hiroto said "Hiroto who are these two?" A girl asked "this is Reina and Midorikawa" Hiroto said "I'm Ruri, Hiroto's girlfriend" "nice to meet you Ruri this is my girlfriend Reina" Midorikawa said Reina bowed "nice to meet you" Reina looked at the girl she had long brown hair and she's wearing sunglasses, a white top with a white ribbon, short jeans, black high heels, four bracelets and a white bag "Hiroto how about you and Mihoridawa go for a walk I want to know more of this Runa" Ruri said "um It's Midorikawa" Midorikawa said "and it's Reina" Reina said "whatever" Ruri said as she walked away and pulled Reina with her Midorikawa was about to lose it "she is one obnoxious girl" Midorikawa said in his head.

With Ruri and Reina

"I want to know want relationship you have you Hiroto" Ruri asked furiously "we are just childhood friends" Reina said "Lair!" Ruri said as she poured pudding all over her and she smacked and cake in her face "oh my bad" Ruri said sarcastically as Reina stood there shocked "Whoops missed a spot" Ruri said she grabbed the pizza out of her bag and rubbed it all over Reina clothes "there all better" Ruri laughed as Reina ran off.

With Midorikawa and Hiroto

"So how are you? Midorikawa asked "I've been very busy" Hiroto said "SO YOU DON'T HAVE A MINUTE TO CONTACT US EVEN ONCE!" Midorikawa yelled "NO I DON'T!" Hiroto yelled back "DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT US!" "what happens if I say I don't" Hiroto "then you're not even are friend anymore" Midorikawa said sadly "FINE SEE IF I CARE!" Hiroto yelled but was cut off by crying Reina running to them "Midorikawa we're leaving" Reina said "o-okay" Midorikawa said as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Midorikawa and Reina

"So what happened to you?" Midorikawa asked "Hiroto's current girlfriend smashed food all over me" Reina said "what happened to you, you seem upset" Reina asked "Hiroto and I aren't friends anymore" Midorikawa said sadly "WHAT! What happened?" Reina asked "I don't like to talk about it" Midorikawa said "I'm sorry... It's all my fault" Reina said as tears started to fall "oh no don't cry" Midorikawa said "If I haven't told you what happened you and Hiroto would have still been friends" Reina cried "REINA!" Fumiko yelled as she ran to them "Reina, what did this alien do to you?" Fumiko asked "Fumiko your an alien to" Midorikawa said Fumiko glared at him "just saying" Midorikawa said putting his hands up "come Reina let's talk at my house" Fumiko said Reina nodded "you guys talk I'm going home" Midorikawa said as he started to walk off "oh no you don't, you're coming with us" Fumiko said as she dragged Midorikawa with them

At Fumiko's house

"So Reina what happened?" Fumiko asked "I'll tell you what happened" Midorikawa said "Reina and I decide to pretend to date so Hiroto would know how Reina felt when he told her he already had plans with his girlfriend" Midorikawa "wait does Reina still have a thing for Hiroto?" Fumiko asked "it's seems like she still does" Midorikawa said "I know how you feel" Fumiko said, that got Reina's attention "I dated a guy before, after a few days later I found out that I was being cheated on" Fumiko said "what did you do" Reina asked "well I kicked him where the..." Fumiko was stopped by Midorikawa covering her mouth "I think that's too much of information" Midorikawa said as he let go "I kick him where the sun did not shine" Fumiko said happily that made Reina sweat drop "remind me not to make her mad" Midorikawa whispered to Reina "same here" Reina whispered back "so Hiroto is the one that made you cry right" Fumiko asked Reina nodded Fumiko smiled evilly "anyway it's time for you guys to leave" Fumiko said as she pushed the two out the door "I wonder what she's going to do to him" Midorikawa wondered inside his head Reina was wondering why Fumiko wanted them to leave so quickly "well Reina I have to go too" Midorikawa said "where are you going?" Reina asked "I just going to visit some people" Midorikawa said as ran off leaving confused Reina behind "I wonder what his up too." Reina wondered but shrugged her shoulders and left as well.

With Midorikawa

"I hope I can talk to her alone" Midorikawa said worriedly Midorikawa opened the door to find the members of Raimon staring at him "Midorikawa what are you doing here?" Kira asked "Kira can you talk to Hiroto for me" Midorikawa asked "but why can't you do it?" Kira asked "I can't do it because Hiroto and I are not friends anymore" Midorikawa said all the members of Raimon were all shocked "how did that happen" Fubuki asked "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else" Midorikawa said everyone agreed and Midorikawa told them about Hiroto and Reina "Midorikawa where is Reina now?" Kira asked "she's probably at home now" Midorikawa said "I'm going to go visit her, Coach Hibiki could you look after them?" Kira asked "sure, I've haven't been Coach for a while" Hibiki said happily "thanks" Kira said as she ran off with Midorikawa to Hiroto's house "okay after you finish practicing how about we go to my shop for some ramen" Hibiki said as everyone cheered.

With Kira and Midorikawa at Hiroto's house

(Ding Dong) Hiroto got up and opened the door to see Kira standing outside his door "Kira? What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked "I need to discuss something with you" Kira said as she entered the house and saw pictures of him with a girl "Hiroto who is this girl with you?" Kira asked "oh that's just Ruri, my girlfriend" Hiroto said (SLAP) Hiroto looked up to see that Kira slapped him "what's wrong with you!?" Kira yelled "what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you!" Hiroto yelled back "you liked Reina and she liked you back and you start dating this new girl!" Kira yelled "and what's it to you!?" Hiroto asked "do you know how hurt Reina feels when she's thinking of you and that girl together" Kira said "why does Reina care who I date?" Hiroto asked "that's because she still has feelings for you" Kira said that made Hiroto mad "Reina still remembers all the great times you two had together with you guys were little" Kira said "Well Reina should just forget those times, that was the past!" Hiroto said "well do what you want I'm not in charge of your life" Kira said as she walked out the door and left "why is everyone going on to Reina's side" Hiroto said "she getting on my nerves" Hiroto said. Hiroto dialed Reina's number on to his phone "H-hello" Reina answered "meet me at the train station I need to talk to you" Hiroto said as he hung up

At the train station

"Reina I need to talk to you "okay" Reina said worriedly "Reina... stay out of my life" Hiroto said "what?" Reina said "Just stay out of my life! Hiroto yelled and walk away leave stunned Reina behind "what did even do to you?!" Reina yelled but Hiroto ignored it "what happened to the old Hiroto?" Reina yelled Hiroto stopped at his tracks "don't you get it Reina those times have past" Hiroto said "I can't believe you would just forget about all the fun times we had together at sun garden, I thought you treasure those memories and act like we all never existed..." Reina said "and I can't believe you can't even forget those memories and face reality" Hiroto said "so are you saying that you wish we haven't existed" Reina said "yes that is what I'm saying life would be so much easier if you guys didn't exist" Hiroto said "fine if you think that just pretend I didn't exist at all then I'll pretend I don't even know you" Reina said as they both stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**starmoonbear: Dear reader's I apologise for all my mistakes in the last chapters and this is my first time writing a story and I just noticed so again I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma **

3 months have passed

"I wonder if Reina is still mad at me" Hiroto thought to himself and he sighed "I think I'm going to take a walk in the park" Hiroto said and walk out. Hiroto decide to go to the park and to his surprise he saw Reina "Reina is that you?" Hiroto asked "umm do I know you?" Reina asked "c'mon Reina stop playing games" Hiroto said "I'm not, I really have no idea who you are" Reina said "uh oh this is bad" Hiroto said "um sir I don't know you but I'm Yagami Reina, I guess you already know that" Reina said "we need to see Midorikawa to see if he knows anything about this" Hiroto said "who's Midorikawa?" Reina asked "you'll see when we get there" Hiroto said as he took Reina's hand.

At Midorikawa's house

Midorikawa opened the door "Hiroto" Midorikawa looked at Hiroto with confusion "what are you doing here?" Midorikawa asked "before I say anything I just want to say I'm very sorry 3 months ago" Hiroto said "oh its okay I over reacted to" Midorikawa said "um where are we?" Reina asked "oh I forgot to tell you but Reina toke some medicine that causes some side affects" Midorikawa said "what side effects and for how long?" Hiroto asked "um for about a year" Midorikawa said "A YEAR!" Hiroto yelled "yep" Midorikawa nodded "and how do you know all this information?" Hiroto asked "I know because I took her to the doctors and she also told me" Midorikawa said "um boys I'm a bit busy can leave now?" Reina asked "yes you can leave now Reina" Midorikawa said as he waved as Reina ran back home "so Hiroto do you like Reina again?" Midorikawa asked Hiroto blushed "well maybe a little bit" Hiroto said "well just to let you know I like Reina now too" Midorokawa said "what?" Hiroto said "I'm sorry Hiroto but I can't help it, you just randomly fall in love" Midorikawa said "I won't let you have her" Hiroto said "then let's see who she falls in love with first" Midorikawa said "you're on" Hiroto said

With Reina

"those boy they seem so familiar" said to herself "why can't I remember" Reina yelled "I have an idea" Reina said as she pulled out a photo album she flipped to the first page in her book and she saw 4 girls about her age, Reina toke out the picture and looked at the back which had writing on it, it said "Kino Aki, Otonashi haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Fuyuka Kudou, Yagami Reina at the park" "maybe those girls could help me remember" Reina said as she sped off to the find them.

With the others

(Tweet) "Break time" Aki yelled as she handed towels to the boys who just finished practice and Haruna handed them water as well "um excuse me" Reina said "Reina! What brings you here?" Fuyuka asked "well I wanted to ask you guys a question..." "HEY REINA!" Endou greeted which made Reina jump "Reina do you like being ace striker" Endou yelled "a-ace striker, who me?" Reina asked "Oh Reina stop playing games" Endou said suddenly Reina had this really big headache which made her scream "REINA!" Aki yelled "I think I'm starting to remember something" Reina said "remember something, what do you mean?" Natsumi asked "I can't seem to remember anything" Reina said and screamed again the pain was unbearable Reina felt like she was being burned alive then just before everything went black she heard 11 words "REINA it's Midorikawa, I'll take you to the hospital right now!" then Reina fainted

At the hospital

Reina was lying down on the hospital bed "she should be waking up soon the nurse said "okay thank you so much" Midorikawa bowed as the nurse nodded and left the room "Reina please quickly regain conscious" Midorikawa say as he slowly fell asleep. After Midorikawa fell asleep Burn and Gazelle walked in "wow Midorikawa must like Reina a lot" Gazelle said "should we help him get the girl?" Burn asked "no I think Midorikawa can handle it" Gazelle said Burn shrugged "I'll go get a blanket" Gazelle said "okay, I'll stay here and look after them" Burn said "okay" Gazelle said as he walked out of the room. After a few seconds late Gazelle came back with a blanket and Burn and Gazelle left.

2 hours later

Reina woke up and looked around the room she was on a hospital bed with some flowers on her night stand "why am I in a hospital?" Reina thought to herself, Reina's thoughts were disturbed by people coming in "Hey Reina, how are you?" Tsunami asked "I doing fine Tsunami but why am I in a hospital?" Reina asked "before I answer your question my name is... YOU SAID MY NAME!" Tsunami said happily "of course" Reina said "what is his name?" Tsunami asked as he pointed to Kazemaru "his name is Kazemaru ichirouta" Reina said as some people walked in to the room "hey look like Midorikawa's gone" Burn whispered to Gazelle "yeah, I guess he woke up early and left" Gazelle whispered back "do you remember those two?" Tsunami asked "Burn and Gazelle" Reina said "I think Reina got back her memories" Tsunami said, just after Tsunami said that Hiroto came in "hey Reina do you remember him?" Tsunami asked "n-no I don't remember him is he new here?" Reina asked "that's odd" Tsunami said, Midorikawa came in "Reina your awake" Midorikawa said "yeah I woke up not too long ago" Reina said "do you remember him?" Tsunami asked "Yep his name is Midorikawa" Reina said "that's weird" Tsunami said "so you remember Midorikawa and not Hiroto?" Kidou said.

**Starmoonbear: Oh no why does Reina remember everyone else but not Hiroto? Well that's it for now sorry for the cliff hanger I'll try to update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Starmoonbear: Hi guys I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I had a lot of homework and school so I don't have the time and I apologues for the mistakes I made. **

"Why doesn't Reina remember me?" Hiroto thought to himself "Hiroto what happened to your recent girlfriend?" Midorikawa asked "I broke up with her" Hiroto said "why?" Midorikawa asked "I found out she was only using me" Hiroto said "oh" Midorikawa said "um we should let Reina rest for a little bit" Fuyuka said "yeah it will make her feel a bit better" Aki said "okay" everyone said as they left the room "why can't I remember him" Reina complained to herself as she fell asleep.

"Man I can't believe that Reina can't remember me" Hiroto said as he clutched his hair "well to be honest it was kinda your fault" Midorikawa said "I know that" Hiroto said "Hey! Midorikawa, Hiroto come here" Gazelle said "do you want to play soccer?" Burn asked "Sure" Midorikawa said "okay" Hiroto said "okay Midorikawa is on my team" Gazelle said "okay Hiroto is on my team" Burn said "okay" Gazelle said

GAME START

Hiroto stole the ball from Gazelle and ran to the goal "HUNTERS NET!" Midorikawa yelled and stole the ball from Hiroto "Midorikawa! Over here!" Gazelle said as Midorikawa passed to Gazelle "NORTHERN IMPACT! Gazelle yelled as he shot the ball right into the net "yes!" Midorikawa high fived Gazelle, Burn passed the ball to Hiroto who got the ball like a pro and in a speed of light Hiroto scored a goal then Midorikawa and Hiroto was playing roughly until Reina came out "Reina!" Gazelle yelled "Gazelle, Burn what's all that noise?" Reina asked "Oh it nothing it's just Midorikawa and Burn playing soccer" Burn said "Oh can I watch" Reina asked "Sure but make sure you stay at a distance" Gazelle smiled "okay" Reina smiled back as she sat down on the grass and watched them play, a few minutes later Reina went to get Hiroto and Midorikawa their water bottles and some towels "you guys play great" Reina smiled "T-thanks" Hiroto and Midorikawa blushed "now I need to rest in the hospital, you both should head home" Reina said as she left "why does she look so cute all of a sudden?" Hiroto wondered but accidently said it out loud "Hiroto, Reina was always cute" Midorikawa said.

With Reina

"Reina? Can I come in?" Aki asked "come in" Reina said happily, Aki came in and sat down on the chair beside Reina's bed "so how are you feeling?" Aki asked "I'm fine, Thanks" Reina replied "no problem" Aki said "Aki can I ask you something?" Reina asked "fire away" Aki responded "do you like someone?" Reina asked "why do you ask?" Aki asked "I'm just curious" Reina said "um maybe, I don't know yet" Aki said "oh" Reina said "anyways I talked to the doctor he said you will be out in no time" Aki said happily "oh that's great" Reina smiled (Knock Knock) "may we come in?" A male like voice asked "come in" Reina said as 2 boys came in. Reina looked up to see who it was and it was Fubuki and Someoka "What are you both doing here? You should be at practice" Reina said "we both wanted to visit you to see if you were okay" Fubuki smiled "well that's nice of you" Reina said "Manger Haruna needs some help down stairs" Someoka said "Oh I will be right there" Aki said as she dashed out the door "we should be going too" Fubuki said "oh okay, see you around" Reina said as the two boys left

The next day

Reina woke up at 7:00 since wakes up really early. Reina walked down stairs to meet the nurse who told her she could leave today "Yes we have your things packed up already so you can leave now" the nurse said as Reina took her things and left. Reina was walking to her house until she met Gouenji "Gouenji? What are you doing her so early in the morning?" Reina asked "I'm doing my Morning jog, what are you doing here?" Gouenji aked "I'm just heading home from the hospital" Reina responded "You're feeling better now?" Gouenji asked "Yep I feel better than ever" Reina said "Oh that's good" Gouenji smiled "I should be going home now, talk to you later" Reina said "Okay" Gouenji said as he left and Reina walked back home.

In Reina's house

Reina entered her house and closed the door and walked up to her room. Reina decided to clean up a bit so she went to her night stand and started dumping everything out and then she saw a picture of her younger self with Hiroto "Wait I Remember now!" Reina said as she dashed out the door and ran without stopping to Midorikawa's house.

At Midorikawa's house

Reina rang the door bell and she saw sleepy Midorikawa open the door "MIDORIKAWA I REMEMBER NOW!" Reina said excitedly "really that's great" Midorikawa said in a tired voice "Okay now go back to sleep I need to do something" Reina said "okay" Midorikawa said as he shut the door and Reina ran to Hiroto's house

At Hiroto's house

Reina rang the door bell happily and Hiroto opened the door and Reina hugged him causing Hiroto to blush "Hiroto! I remember I remember everything" Reina said happily "Really what's my name?" Hiroto said as he let's go "Your name is Hiroto Kiyama" Reina said proudly Hiroto looked more than happy and hugged her "I can't believe you remember" Hiroto said "I can't either" Reina said

**That's it for now!**


End file.
